Út a sötétségbe
by Mimosi
Summary: Ezt a ficet a barátnőmmel írjuk, és végülis az én ötletem volt a sztori, amit majd mangába is szeretnék foglalni. A fic kőkemény horror legalábbis az akar lenniXD , de mivel ez az első munkánk, néhol inkább furcsa mint rémisztő.


**Road into the darkness**

**1. Fejezet - Elmúlás**

**A lány ott feküdt a saját vérében, ami patakokban folyt belőle. Semmi kétség; már halott volt, és senki se tudhatja halálának okát, az utat a sötétségbe, és az életet, amit egy pillanat alatt vett el tőle az isten.**

*******

_**Éppen hazafelé tartottam a suliból, délután fél ötkor. Hamar sötétedett ilyenkor, ezért siettem mert nem akartam hogy korom sötétben érjek haza, még a végén valaki le üt. Na jó, nyugi Haruka, nyugi. Túlságosan pesszimista vagy. Mondtam magamban. Annyira figyelmetlen voltam hogy felbuktam valamiben. Megfordultam hogy megnézzem mi az, de teljesen lefagytam a látványtol.**_

_**- Mi..mi...mi ez? - dadogtam magamnak, és még mindig a földön űltem, félig feltápászkodva. **_**Egy hulla volt az. Teljesen ledermedtem. A vér már az én ruhámat is beborította, véres kezem fura módon remegett, és előrenyúltam, hogy megnézzem él-e egyáltalán még.**

**-Halott - jelentettem ki, rémült arccal de mégis halálosan nyugodtan - Most mit csináljak vele?**

**Elszaladtam. A legközelebbi mosdót kerestem, hogy lemossam a vért, azt a bűnös vért, ami ezt a kétséges rémületet okozta._ Nem találtam helyet, ahol lemoshatom a kezemről ezt az átkozott vért, de gondolkoztam, hogy talán mégsem hagyhatom ott a holtestet csak úgy. Ha már rátaláltam akkor segítséget kell hívnom. Istenem mennyire hülye vagyok! Mondtam magamban ismét. Segítséget? Hiszen már halott. Akkor a mentőket...de akkor a rendőrök is kijönnének és engem gyanusítanának. Akkor mit tegyek? Tanakodtam magamban, de azt vettem észre hogy a lány már nincs ott a földön. Kirázott a hideg. Vajon hová tűnhetett? _Ledermedten álltam ott, egy elviselhetetlen rejtély közepette. A gondolataim a hullán voltak, a lányon, aki úgy tűnt el mintha elnyelte volna a föld. Élénken láttam magam előtt a véres arcát, a vörös haját, a fehér arcát, ami előtti egykor pirosan csillogott, és a mély sebeket. Ki tehetett ILYEN dolgot?**

**Lépteket hallottam, és újból a kezemre pillantottam, ami még mindig vöröslött. Elrohantam egy mosdóba ami az előbb még nem volt ott. Újból elfogott a rémület, de nem törödtem vele, csak a csap alá tetem a kezem, és mosni kezdtem. A vér nem jött le, akármilyen erősen kapartam, a fejem vöröslött a dühtől, és a kezemen már nem is a lány vére volt, hanem az enyém. _Bevallom magamnak, hogy kezdek kissé félni. Kiszaladtam a mozsdóból, és rohantam hazafelé.De olyan érzés volt mintha követne valaki. Tudtam hogy a másik úton kelett volna haza jönnöm! Éreztem hogy történni fog valami! Elértem az ajtóhoz, de a kulcs az iskolatáskámban volt. Gyorsan megpróbáltam előkeresni, de nem találtam. Kezdtem még dühösebb lenni. Kidobáltam hát minden a táskából, míg végre meg lett, kinyitottam az ajtót, gyorsan felkaptam az ölembe a kipakolt könyveket, és szaladtam is fel a lépcsőn, mivel nem volt türelmem megvárni amíg a lift le érkezik a földszintre. A nagy bejárati ajtót nagyot csapódott utánnam, amitől megijedtem, ezért megbotlottam egy lépcsőfokon. Remek, annyira két ballábas vagyok. Felszaladtam a 3. emeletre, és ott is az ajtónyitással kínlódtam. De csak nem sikerűlt._**

_**- Mi a franc van már?! - csúszott ki a számon, ekkor valaki megérintette a vállamat, amitől elakadt a lélekzetem. **_

_**- Mit kiabálsz? - kérdezte egy női hang. Szerencsére csak a szomszédom volt az. Miket is gondolok..ugyan már! Nem követ engem a hulla...nem!**_

**-Ó te jó ég! Azt hittem....**

**Butaság gondoltam. Lehetetlen hogy hulla csak úgy elsétáljon.**

**-Nyugi, késő van és már mindenki alszik.**

**-S-sajnálom - gagyogtam, és még mindig transzban voltam - Cs-csak...**

**-Figyelj menj aludni, rosszul nézel ki.**

**Sikerül kinyitnom az ajtót, jó éjt kívántam, és magamrazártam az ajtót. Gyorsan átöltöztem a pizsamámba, és bebújtam az ágyamba. Azthittem jobb lesz, de megint úrrá lett rajtam a félelem. Az, amit láttam. A halott lány képe lassan kibontakozott az éjszakai fényben._Kirázott a hideg. Na jó! Nem lehetek ennyire félős! Ugy viselkedek mint egy 4 éves! Megpróbálok elaludni! Hatázotam el magamnak, tehát bekapcsoltam a TV-t, hátha attól eltudok aludni. Ahol fény van, ott szellem nincs, szoktam mondogatni magamban kiskoromban. Annyira rossz egyedűl lakni. Nincs senki aki velem lenne, és törődne velem. Az iskolában még barátaim sincsenek. Na de tul fáradt vagyok hogy ilyeneken bánkódjak. Nagy nehezen, de elaludtam. De hajnali 1 felé felkelek. A TV ki van kapcvsolva. Nem elékeztem rá hogy kikapcsoltam volna, hiszen elaludtam rajta. A félelem megint megfogott. Felkapcsoltam a lámpákat, s kimentem a mozsdóba lehüteni magam egy kis hideg vízzel. Megmosakodtam, de az előttem lévő tükörben ahogy belepillantottam nem csak magamat láttam, hanem azt is hogy áll egy lány az ajtóban. Gyorsan hátra fordultam de senki sem volt ott. A tükörben sem látszódott már. _**

**- Anyám...tul fáradt vagyok, már képzelődök is...- nyögtem kissé fáradtan. Ekkor össze estem, és csak reggel ébredtem fel. A hátam fájt,és bekullogtam a szobámba. Micsoda szörnyű éjszaka. Ránéztem az órára 6:45 MI!? 6:45?? Elkések a suliból! Fénysebességgel kaptam magamra az egyenruhát, és rohantam le a buszmegállóba. A busz éppen az orrom előtt ment el.**

**-Hé! Várjanak! - kiáltottam - Most mehetek gyalog!**

**Elindultam. A fák hűs árnyékot vetettek rám, nagyon meleg volt, ami májusban talán nem is meglepő. A szám mosolyra húzódott, milyen szép nap. Elment a kedvem az iskolától. Ott olyan sötét minden. Utálok oda járni. De nem volt mit tenni, be kelett mennem, hiszen sokat gürcöltem a dogára való felkészüléssel. Gyalog beértem, kissé késve. De az óra még nem kezdődött el. Leültem a padomba, és a tanárnő bejött a terembe, egy idegen lánnyal.**

_**-Diákok! Bemutatom az új osztálytársatokat, aki nemrég költözött ide a családjával Dél Koreából!**_

_**-Sziasztok! Kagami Naoki vagyok, Dél-Koreából jöttem! Remélem hogy segíteni fogtok beilleszkedni és sok jó barátom lesz! - mutatkozott be a lány.**_

_**- Pff...hogy teszi az ártatlant...kétszinü...hülye...- motyogták egymás között a diákok. A lány leült a mellettem lévő padban, mivel az üres volt.**_

_**- Szia! Mivel meletted ülök, jó lenne összebarátkozni! - szólított meg engem kedvesen.**_

_**- Biztos hogy engem akarsz? Én unalmas vagyok, a többiek pedig divatosak, szépek, satöbbi...- mondtam flegmán.**_

**_- Divat? Pff...mégis ki a francot érdekel a divat? Téged néztelek ki magamnak és legjobb barátnők leszünk ha tetszik ha nem! Velem nem fogsz rosszul járni hidd el! - Istenem...fogalmam sem volt arról hogy a Koreaiak ennyire elevenek. _Most még ugrál, de ha kiközösítik mint engem, másképp fog majd viselkedni. Kagami csak beszélt, a szavai összefojtak, teljesen máshol járt az eszem. Mi a fenét keresek itt? A szüleim már kiskoromban meghaltak, és én túl zárkózott voltam. A nagynénémnél laktam, de ők már túl idősek voltak, tavaly volt a temetésük. Betegek voltak, de... nem éreztek fájdalmat.**

**Gondolatmonológomat félbeszakította a csengő. Az első órán fizika volt, és Mitsuko tanárnő valami motor részeiről magyarázott. A fizika kikészít. Valaki meglökött. Kagami volt az.**

**-Hé, figyelj már! Ne álmodozz annyit! - súgta nekem.**

**Ez a csaj kikészít engem, morogtam magamnak. Eddig se volt egyszerű életem, de mostantól...**

*******

_**Reggelizős szünet volt. Bakker és még szendvicset is elfelejtettem készíteni magamnak. Mennyire feledékeny vagyok.**_

_**- Te míért nem eszel Haruka-chan? - kérdezte Kagami, miközben szendvicset eszegetett.**_

_**- Nem vagyok éhes.**_

_**- Ugyan már! Nem hiszem, hiszen korog a gyomrod! Elfelejtettél kaját csomagolni? Na nembaj! Nekem kettő van ugyhogy neked adom az egyiket! - nyujtotta nekem a másikat. **_

_**- Kö...köszönöm rendes töled de...**_

_**- Vedd el! Ez parancs! - tolta oda hozzám.**_

_**- Na jó....de tul nagylelkü vagy - vettem ki a kezéből**_

_**- Ugyan már, ennyivel tartozok neked azok után hogy felkaroltál abrátodnak! A többiek olyan köcsögök....**_

**Igaz... Beleharaptam a szendvicsbe és körbenéztem. Momoko-n akadt meg a szemem. Kétszínű dög, egyszer azt mondja a barátot, másnap pedig a porba tipossa a lelked. Csakis egyetlen témája van: önmaga. Yotsuki pedig tiszta nőmániás, más sem érdekli csak a dudák. Még most se figyel, csak olvas valamit. És ott van még Ren is. Ő a legrosszabb. Kiskorában diliházba zárták, és két javítót is megjárt azóta. Nem csoda hogy mindenki fél tőle.**

**-Hé, már megint elbambultál? - nevetett Kagami.**

**-Nem csak... - megakadt a szavam. Sötétségben találtam magam. A falak kitágultak, és vér csöpögött le, halk melankóliában. A szendvics szószerint kiesett a kezemből, de ezzel még nem volt vége a látomásnak.**

_**Előttem állt a halott lány akit tegnap láttam. Most jobban megnéztem őt...és...nagyon is hasonlított lehet hogy ő halt meg, hiszen ő él. Ekkor visszatértem a valóságba. Kagami rázott fel.**_

_**- Jól vagy! Egész nap annyira alszol! Mi a baj?**_

_**- Őhhhmm..semmi, semmi! Igazén semmi, csak fáradt vagyok. Mellesleg...nem történt veled mostanában valami baleset? - basszus hogy kérdezhetek ilyen hülyeséget.**_

_**- Velem nem de....- ekkor a hangulata komorrá változott. - Tegnap...a nővérem.....meghalt.....- szóval ezért hasonlított annyira.n lehet hogy ő a nővére volt. de ez biztos csak véletlen egybe esés. - A holtestét a harmadik kerületi 16. utcában találták meg....- Pont ott jártam tegnap és ott találtam rá! Már biztos nem egybe esés. - De miért kérdezed?**_

_**- Semmi, csak...úgy feljött ez a téma. Mert tudod tegnap össze estem és bevágtam a fejem a kádba...hehe...kétballábas vagyok....**_

_**- Én pedig két balkezes! Tehát nem vagy egyedül! - ekkor ki esett a zsebéből egy kés, ami véres volt.**_

_**- Ez mi? - vettem fel a földről. **_

_**-ADD VISSZA! - tépte ki a kezemből - Ez...semmi...ne törődj vele.**_

**Mosolygott, és másra terelte a témát. Ő tette volna? Lehetetlen! Nem tenne ilyen! Viszont, nem szomorú miatta...**

**Te jó ég, a tegap estétől teljesen be vagyok kattanva! Ránéztem Kagamira. Van valami titokzatos az arcában... olyan ismerős. Ilyen érzesem sosem volt.**

**A tanár bejött a terembe.**

**-Jó napot kívánok! - mondta - helyettesíteni jöttem, ugyanis Kagumi tanárnő éppen beteg.**

**Kagumi tanárnő pff... vén szipirtyó! Már nyugdíjban lenne a helye! A tekintetem Kagamira esett.**

_**Vajon ő tehette? És ha igen, mi oka volt rá?**_


End file.
